Kämpfe Bis Zum Schluss
Hey Leute,Ich bin's wieder und ich habe eine neue Geschichte.Es wird auf jeden Fall dramatisch und traurig,da thumbvielleicht eine Person am Ende der Story nicht mehr unter den Lebenden sein wird.Also nun:Ich wünsche euch viel,viel,viel Spaß beim Lesen und natürlich würde ich mich über fleißige Kommentarschreiber freuen,die mir Kommentare unter diese Geschichte setzten.Achja...Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr weiterhin meine anderen Story's auch weiter lest und dort auch Kommentare schreibt... :) Mia <33 Status:fertiggestellt Erschreckende Wahrheit: "Wie konnte sie nur?!Warum tut sie mir so etwas an?Warum hat sie mir einfach die Wahrheit gesagt?",dachte Will als er bei strömenden Regen in seinem Auto saß.Dann kamen ihm Tränen."Ich habe sie doch wirklich geliebt.",flüsterte er. 20 Minuten zuvor: "Hast du mein Einstecktuch gesehen?",fragte Will,doch es kam keine Antwort.Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und suchte weiter.Erst in der einen Schublade dann in der anderen.Unahnent öffnete er diese als er plötzlich etwas sah:Es war rund und hautfarbend und hatte hinten ein Band um es fest zu binden.Skeptisch sah er es an doch dann holte es raus und blickte in den Spiegel. Wütend ging er in die Küche,in der seine Frau gerade das Abendessen zubereitete."Terri..",fing er an.Sie drehte sich um:"Ich finde du siehst mit einem Einstecktuch viel zu spißig aus."Doch dann war sie geschockt den Will hielt etwas in der Hand."Was ist das?" "Das..ist..ein Schwangerschaftspolster.Kendra hat es für mich geklaut.Das benutz man in den Schwangerschaftsläden um zu sehen wie man aussieht wenn man runder wird!" "Zieh bitte deine Bluse hoch!" "Was!?Denk bitte einmal daran was du mir hier vorwirst!Denk dran,dreh dich um und such dein Tuch!"Er kochte innerlich vor Wut und warf das Polster weg.Will näherte sich Terri,die aber immer ein Stück zurück ging.Aufeinmal packte er ihren linken Arm und zog langsam die Bluse seiner Frau hoch.Sie waren sich so nahr,dass sie den Atem des anderen hören konnte.Nun blickte er an ihr herunter und riss das Schwangerschaftspolster ab."Wie konntest du nur Warum tust du mir so etwas an?Bedeute ich dir den nichts?!" "Doch,aber...",sagte Terri,die sich intzwischen auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte.""Aber was?!" "Du hast dich immer weiter von mir entfernt." Doch Will schüttelte nur den Kopf."Aber...was hättest du nach 9 Monaten getan?" "Quinn Fabray.." Das war ihm zuviel er rannte los nahm seinen Autoschlüssel und verließ die Wohnung. "Wie konnte sie nur?!Warum tut sie mir so etwas an?Warum hat sie mir einfach die Wahrheit gesagt?",dachte Will als er bei strömenden Regen in seinem Auto saß.Dann kamen ihm Tränen."Ich habe sie doch wirklich geliebt.",flüsterte er.Er wusste nicht wo er hin sollte oder was er generell machen sollte> thumb|leftJetzt fing es auch noch zu gewittern.Verzweifelt holte er nun sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und sah sich das Bild von Emma an.Zu Emma ist er immer gegangen um sich einen guten Rat in egal was zu holen und er gestand sich selber ein,dass er sie liebte.Doch es hatte keinen Zweck:Emma wird morgen heiraten und Will ist eingeladen.Mit dem Gedanken,dass Emma vergeben ist,konnte er sich nicht anfreunden.Wie lange er in seinem Auto saß und Emma's Bild ansah und versuchen zu verstehen warum Terri ihm das angetan hat,doch die Antwort fand er nicht.Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und ließ die Tränen auf den Boden des Autos tropfen.Der Regen prasselte gegen die Autoscheibe und was mit dem Schluchzen von Will,das einzige Geräusch,das im Moment zu hören war. Ab und an sah man die Autos,deren Scheinwerferlicht aussahen wie ein Blitz wenn sie auf der Straße schnell fuhren,die an Will's Blauen Volvo vorbei rasten.Terri hatte ihm sein Herz gebrochen.Und er würde es nur schwer und sehr langsam wieder zusammen setzen können.Die Teile seines Herzens,die abgebrochen sind,warfen ein riesiges Loch in sein Herz und vergrößerten den Schmerz den er ohnehin schon hatte.Mit jedem Gedanken an Terri wurde der Schmerz in Will größer und bald auch unerträglich.Ihre glänzenden eisblauen Augen.Ihre blond-braunen Haare.Ihre perfekte Figur.All dies hat Will an ihr geliebt.All dies.17 Jahre hatte er nun mit ihr schon verbracht....17 ganze Jahre.Doch das Terri so einen Vertrauensbruch beginnt oder ihn so stark 5 Monate lang belügt,hätte er nicht erwartet.Selbst im allerschlimmsten Albtraum wäre er noch nicht einmal auf so eine Absurde Idee gekommen jemanden so stark zu verletztem und nur belügen.Will schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.Dann schmiss er sein Handy auf den Beifahrersitz und stieg aus seinem Auto hinaus in die kalte,regnerische Nacht.Er setze seine Kaputze auf und ging an der Straße entlang hinein in den Park.'Wenigstens fallen im Regen meine Tränen nicht auf",dachte Will sich mit geduckten Kopf,während er den modrigen Sandweg des Parkes entlag schlenderte.Der Regen prasselte auf ihn hinunter,aber Will schlenderte einfach weiter durch die stille der Dunkleheit.Doch plötzlich stieß er mit jemanden zusammen,da er seinen Blick aud den Boden gerichtet hatte."Sorry...",nuschelte Will mit tränenerstickter Stimme und wollte weitergehen,doch als der jemand,mit dem er zusammen geprallt ist etwas sagte,blieb er ruckartig stehen. "Mr Schue?" Es war Quinn.Sie hatte blonde Haare und schöne Augen.Quinn ist ein hilfsbereites und ein sehr reifes Mädchen.Das Mädchen ist bei Will im Glee Club und in seinem Spanischkurs,der 3 mal in der Woche stattfand."Quinn?Was machst du denn noch so spät draußen?!",sagte er immernoch mit tränenerstickender Stimme."Das gleiche könnte ich Sie auch fragen." "Hmm.",nuschelte Will und sah zu Boden.Er wollte nicht das Quinn den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah,denn sie wusste sofort wenn es ihm nicht gut ging.Sie hatte es schon öfters gesehen.Quinn findet Will schon irgendwie süß.Das blonde Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.Er war ihr Lehrer...und mehr würde er niemals für sie sein.Sie sah genau in seine Augen und sie erkannte den Schmerz,den er hatte."Alles gut bei Ihnen?",fragte sie besorgt."Ja,alles gut.",versuchte er es abzustreiten."Und bei...."Er wurde von Quinn unterbrochen."Ich würde Ihnen zuhören."Sie lächelte ihren Lehrer aufmerksam zu."Wenn sie reden wollen...Nur zu!" Ein gerührtes Lächeln war alles was Will herausbrachte.Die Blondhaarige gab sich einen Ruck und nahm ihren Lehrer in den Arm.Sie fragte sich,ob sie es aus Mitleid tat >Natürlich aus Mitleid<,gab ihre Kopfstimme ihren Senf dazu.Doch Quinn ignorierte dies einfach. Trotz des Regens merkte Quinn wie eine Träne auf ihre Schulter tropfte."Sie sind nicht der einzige,dem es ihm Moment nicht gut geht." Will löste sich sanft von Quinn und schaute ihr genau in ihre Augen,die nun auch mit Tränen gefüllt waren."Meine Eltern lassen mich nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnen." Seine Augen weiteten sich."Deshalb bist du bei diesem Wetter und bei dieser späten Stunde noch draußen?"Sein Gegenüber nickte."Und was machen Sie hier noch draußen?" "Wollen wir uns nicht kurz da ihn die Bushaltestelle setzen?" Er blickte hoch in den Himmel."Wenn es so weiter regnet durchweiche ich noch komplett." Sie lachte leise und Will stimmte in ihr lachen mit ein."Dann komm."Will ging zur Bushalte und setzte sich hin.Ein Paar Sekunden später setzte sich Quinn neben ihn.Näher als es nötig gewesen wär,doch Will schien es nicht zu stören."Wie du ja weißt haben meine Frau und ich ein Kind erwartet.Und heute......"Er schluckte."Habe ich herausgefunden,dass es nie ein Baby gab."Will stütze seinen Kopf in seine Hände.Wieder kam alles ihn ihm hoch.Er schluchzte laut hörbar. Quinn sah ihn besorgt an.So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.Noch nie so am Boden zerstört.Diese Seite an ihm war ihr neu.Sehr neu.Aber sie mochte diese Seite nicht.Sie mag es wenn er lustig,gut drauf ist.Wenn er Späße,mit anderen macht,locker ist.Und am liebsten mochte sie die Seite wenn er sang.Dann schien es so,als hätte er all seine Sorgen vergessen und konzentriert sich nur noch auf das Singen.Er hat eine bezauberne Stimme und ist ein guter Tänzer.Also sozusagen der perfekte Leiter des Glee Clubs.Quinn legte ihren Arm um sie und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.Will blickte mit tränenverschleierten Augen zu ihr hoch."Wie viel Uhr ist es?",fragte Quinn immernoch an seiner Schulter gelehnt."Ich weiß es nicht..."Will richtete sich wieder auf und sah Quinn in ihre Augen.Erst jetzt viel ihm auf,dass Quinn wunderschöne Augen hat.Eine Minute verging.....Zwei Minuten vergingen.....Die Dritte Minute fing an. Es gäbe so vieles was sich Quinn wünschen würde,was er zu ihr sagt.Aber dies würde wahrscheinlich niemals passieren,da er ihre Schülerin ist.Doch ihre Blicke haben sich ineinander verfangen und es schien unmöglich sie wieder voneinander zu lösen.Die beiden saßen nur da und sahen sich an.Nein sie starrten sich an.Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schaffte Will es,seinen Blick von dem blonden Mädchen zu lösen.Quinn gähnte."Müde?"Sie nickte."Ich hab ein Schlüssel für die Schule.Im Auto ist es ungemütlich und hier kannst du es dir glaub ich denken." Will lächelte leicht.Ohne etwas zu sagen stand Quinn auf.Der Lehrer reagierte nicht."Kommen Sie,oder soll ich Sie ziehen?"Das blonde Mädchen lachte leicht und streckte Will seine Hand entgegen.Nun reagierte Will und nahm die Hand seiner Schülerin entgegen. Es regnete weiter wie zuvor und es schien auch so schnell kein Ende zu nehmen.."Wollen wir zur Schule gehen oder fahren." "Gehen.",antwortet Quinn die sehr nah neben Will lief."Okay,wenn du willst.",sagte Will und schielte Quinn von der Seite an.Auch Quinn schielte in diesem Moment zu ihm hinüber.Wieder trafen ihre Blicke sich und wieder konnten sie die Blicke schwer voneinander lösen.Will schaffte es als erster wieder seinen Blick abzuwenden.Fast wäre er gegen einen Laternenpflal gerannt.Das blonde Mädchen hatte dies bemerkt und grinste leicht.Noch nie ist ein Mann wegen ihr fast gegen einen Pflal gerannt.Jetzt ist ausgerechnet ihr Lehrer fast gegen ihn geknallt. Will räusperte sich und hoffte Quinn hatte es nicht bemerkt.Aber da hatte er sich gründlich geirrt.Scheu schielte er wieder zu ihr rüber und steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentasche.Sie grinste immernoch leicht und sah ihn ebenfalls an.Will lächelte leicht als er wieder in Quinns bezaubernde Gesicht sah und Quinn lächelte ebenfalls.Die beiden gingen schweigend zur Schule.Immerwieder sahen sie sich eine Weile an und lächelten.Erst jetzt wurde dem blonden Mädchen klar:Sie hatte sich in ihren Spanischlehrer verliebt.Sie wollte weitergehen,doch Will blieb stehen und kramte in seiner Tasche.Schnell blieb Quinn stehen und ging ein Paar Meter zurück.Jetzt war es Will der grinsteVerlegen strich sich Quinn eine Blonde Sträne aus dem Gesicht.Keine zehn Sekunden später hatte Will die Tür der Schule aufgeschlossen und hielt Quinn die Tür auf.Das junge Mädchen ging durch die Tür und Will folgte ihr.Sie beschlossen im Chorraum zu übernachten. Long Night with No End: In dieser Nacht zusammen in der Schule lerneten sich die beiden immer besser kennen.Sie erzählten über ihr Leben und über alles was es zu reden gab.In jeder Minute die vergang wurde sich die beiden immer sympatischer als vorher.Und mit jeder Minute fand Quinn Will süßer und süßer.Sie lachten sehr viel und es schien so,als hätten sie ihren Schmerz für diese Nacht komplett vergessen.Will blickte auf seine Armbanduhr.Es war 2 Uhr morgens,doch er war noch überhaupt nicht müde.Im Gegenteil:Er fühlte sich top fit.Nicht so wie vor 2 Stunden.Vor 2 Stunden ging es ihm noch total schlecht.Aber an das wollte er nicht denken.Und in jeder Minuten rutschte Quinn immer mindestens einen Centimeter näher an ihren Spanischlehrer und Glee Clubleiter heran.Doch Will schien es nicht zu stören.Er war froh,dass jemand bei ihm war.Jemand mit dem er reden kann.Jemand der seinen Schmerz versteht.Einen Moment sagten beide nichts.Quinn war eingeschlafen und hat sich an Will's Schulter gelehnt. Er lauschte einen Moment ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem.Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie hübsch er Quinn eigentlich fand und wie nett sie war.All dies hatte er vorher nie wirklich beachtet,da Quinn nur eine normale Schülerin für ihn war.Doch nun war sie einfach.......Die nahste Person,die er im Moment hatte.Aus irgendeinen Grund wusste er,dass er Quinn alles sagen kann und ihr Vertrauen kann.Es war nicht das Gefühl das er all die Jahre bei Terri hatte.Nein es war ein anderes Gefühl.Ein unbeschreibares Gefühl.Will legte sein Arm um sie und strich ihr durch ihre blonden Haare.Wie lange er dort saß,ihr durch die Haare strich und ihrem Atem lauschte wusste er nicht,doch er genoss jede Minute in der Quinn in seinem Arm lag.Nach einer Weile beschloss Will aufzustehen und sich die Füße zu vertreten.Er kam an der Aula vorbei und ging spontan hinein.Da gab es ein Lied,dass er singen wollte.Ein Song um mit Terri abzuschließen.Er tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und fand ihn anschließend auch.Grelles Licht erfüllte den großen Raum und Will musste sich die Hand zum Schutz vor dem Licht vor die Augen halten.Dann ging er auf die Bühne und fing an zu singen. thumb|300px|right .Nach dem Lied war Will total auseratem.Er hatte die letzten Akkorde von "Payphone" gesungen,als wenn es um etwas ging.Erst jetzt bemerkte er,dass er nicht alleine in der Aula war.Quinn war anscheinend aufgewacht und hatte sich in der Aula in den Publikums Bereich hingesetzt.Sie hatte ein Paar Tränen in den Augen,denn sie hatte Will's Schmerzen in seiner Stimme gehört."Das war sehr schön,Mr Schue.",lächelte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht."Danke.Hab ich dich geweckt?",fragte der braunhaarige und sprang von der Bühne."Nein haben sie nicht.Bin von alleine aufgewacht.",sagte Quinn."Hast du schön geschlafen?",lächelte Will und ging ein Paar Schritte auf Quinn zu.>Aiii wie süß.<,dachte sich Quinn und lächelte breit."Ja hab ich." "Schön.",antwortete er und ging wieder einen Schritt auf Quinn zu.Dann sah er wieder auf seine Uhr.Es war halb 4 morgens und Will fühlte sich immernoch nicht müde.>Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel<,dachte Will und sah Quinn ganz tief in ihre wunderschönen,grünen Augen.>Er ist so hübsch.So jemand wie er muss echt verbotene werden!<,dachte Quinn und sah Will ebenfalls in seine glänzenden braunen Augen.Quinn's Haare fielen perfekt in ihr Gesicht und machte sie noch schöner als vorher.Bei seinem Anblick wurden Quinn's Knie auf einmal ganz weich und zitterten ein bisschen.Das gleiche geschah auch bei Will.Seine Armhaare stellte sich auf und er musste schlucken.Intzwischen war Quinn ein Paar Schritte auf Will zu gegangen.Auch sie schluckte.Sie stand nun einen Meter vor dem Mann in den sie verliebt war.Nun blickte sie ihm tief in die Augen. "Quinn?",fragte Will."Ja?"Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.Beide standen sich nun ganz nah gegenüber. "Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick?" Quinn's Herz schlug schneller und lauter.Ihr Hals war trocken und sie konnte nichts sagen,deshalb nickte sie einfach nur.Will legte seine Hand auf Quinn's Wange."Du bist meine Liebe auf den ersten Blick,obwohl ich es vorher nicht wahrhaben wollte,aber ich ............ich.....ich liebe dich Quinn.Und ich will das du es weißt." Immernoch konnte Quinn nicht richtig antworten.Es schien als würde alles in ihr pulsieren.Will drückte langsam und sanft seine Lippen auf Quinn's und küsste sie."Ich liebe dich.",hauchte Will."Ich liebe dich auch."flüsterte Quinn Will in sein Ohr. Will legte seinen Arm um Quinn's Hüfte und drückte sie an seinen Körper.Seine Arme waren muskulös und seine Brust warm."Es ist verboten.",flüsterte Will Quinn ins Ohr."Ich weiß,aber ich liebe Das Verbotene." "Du bist Verboten.Verboten Gutaussehend.",hauchte Will.Quinn bekam von seinen Worten Gänsehaut.Sie konnte einfach nicht anders als sich an ihn zu drücken und ihn zu küssen.Der Braunhaarige erwiderte den Kuss sofort.Dort standen sie nun ein Paar Minuten und küssten sich.Genossen die Nähe des anderen.Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander."Warum musst du nur mein Lehrer sein.",jammerte Quinn."Das Schicksal.",zuckte Will mit den Schultern."Dafür hab ich aber dich getroffen."Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und strich ihr eine blonde Stränen aus dem Gesicht."Womit hab ich dich nur verdient?",fragte Will und seufzte."Du bist so süß.",sagte Quinn und lehnte sich an seine warme Schulter."Achja?Was bist du dann?"Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare und drückte sie an ihn."Ich will dich nie verlieren.",hauchte Quinn."Ich dich auch nicht Honey.Wollen wir wieder zum Chorraum?",fragte Will und blickte Quinn in ihre günen Augen,die vor Glück förmlich strahlten.Das blonde Mädchen nickte und grinste.Quinn ging ein Paar Meter als Will sagte:"Warte." Er machte ein Paar Schritte nach vorne.Dann nahm er Quinn auf den Arm und küsste sie.Quinn kicherte.Sie fand Will so süß."Ich liebe dich.",flüsterte Quinn während Will sie trug. Die beide kamen am Chorraum an und Will ließ Quinn runter.Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen.Eine Stille entstand.Keine Unangenehme Stille.Die Stille sagte mehr als tausend Worte jemals sagen könnten.>Ich liebe dich und will dich nicht verlieren<,schien jeder Blick zu sagen.Doch keiner der beiden durchbrach die Stille in der Luft.Will konnte den Atem und den Herzschlag von Quinn hören.Ebenfalls Quinn hörte seinen Herzschlag und sein Atem.Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen,seitdem Will sie geküsst hatte.Keinen einzigen.Die Gedanken schwebten einfach verloren in ihrem Kopf herum.Wenn sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen will,würde es Stunden dauern.Obwohl die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf waren,konnte sie nicht einfach die Hand ausstrecken und sie greifen.An diesen Moment,würde sie sich bestimmt immer sehr gerne erinnern wollen.Dieser Moment mit dem Mann ihrer Träume an ihrer Seite.Das war es was sie sich immer sehnlichst gewünscht.Und nun war sie die Glückliche,die ihm grad tief in die braunen Augen sah.Sie schwebte im siebten Himmel bei seinem Anblick und könnte dahinschmelzen. Nach einer Ewigkeit bückte sich Will zu Quinn hinunter um sie zu küssen.Sie erwiederte den Kuss sofort und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange.Es war ein sanfter Kuss.Und so vergingen wieder die Minuten.Keiner der beiden tat Anstalt sich von den Lippen des Anderen zu lösen.Beide genossen jeden Kuss den sie bekamen in vollen Zügen.Will legte seine Arme um Quinn und küsste sie leidenschaftlicher.Quinn hatte ihre Liebe gefunden.Sie hatte die Liebe gefunden auf die sie Jahre gewartet hat.Es war nicht so ein Gefühl,wie sie es bei Puck und Sam hatte.Selbst bei Finn hatte sie dieses Gefühl nicht emofunden.Erst bei Will.All diese Jahre hatte Quinn ihn gesucht und obwohl er zum greifen Nahe war,hatte sie ihn nie mehr als ihr Lehrer wahrgenommen.Erst vor ein Paar Wochen hatten siech Gefühle für in Entwickelt.Vor ein Paar Wochen hatten sie im Glee Club Duette.Sie hatte mit ihm "Need you Now" von Lady Antebellum gesungen.Nach dem Song hatte er ihre Welt komplett auf den Kopf gedreht. Emma lag wälzte sich hin und her.Sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.Neben ihr schlief ihr Verlobter seelenruhig.In ein Paar Stunden würde sie Carl heiraten.Die beiden waren zwar nun schon 7 Monate liiert und schon 2 Monate Verlobt,doch sie hatten noch keinen Geschlechtsverkehr. Dafür kuschelten die beiden viel.Carl bezeichnete sie und ihn als "Kuschelmonster".Er hatte es auch schon versucht mit romantischen Essen und romantischen Filmen.Aber immer wenn er sie berührte,fing sie an zu lachen oder blockte ihn sofort ab.Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Will.Immer wenn er in der Schule an ihr vorbei lief und sie anlächelte,schaute sie ihm hinterher.Was Will wohl in diesem Moment macht?",fragte sich Emma.Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und drehte sich zu Carl und kuschelte sich an ihn."Schlafen natürlich.",war ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie einschlief. Quinn lag in den Armen von Will und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.Er strich ihr durch die Haare und legte sein Kopf auf ihre Schulter.Will sah auf seine Armbanduhr:"Hach Süße,ich muss langsam mal los.Muss nachher noch zu einer Hochzeit."Das blonde Mädchen schluchzte und stand dann ebenfalls wie Will auf.Er streckte sich und dann sah er Quinn in die Augen."Ich liebe dich." Dann nahm er ihre Hand und ging mit ihr Hand in Hand durch die leeren Schulgänge der McKinley Highschool.Kurz vor dem Ausgang blieb Will stehen und drehte sich zu Quinn um."Der Tag ohne dich wird nicht gut werden." Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie ein letztes Mal für heute leidenschaftlich. Will schloss die Wohnungstür auf und hoffte,dass er Terri nicht über den Weg laufen würde.Erleichtert atmete er auf als er sah,dass Terri nicht da war.Er schleifte sich die Schuhe ab und dann zog er seine Jacke aus und ging ins Badzimmer um zu duschen und sich frisch zu machen.Das kalte Wasser ließ er nur so auf sich herunter prasseln um sicherzugehen,dass er nicht träumte.Sein grinsen wurde groß,als er merkte,dass er nicht träumt.Nach dem duschen band er sich ein Handtuch um und ging in die Küche um ein Kaffee zu trinken und etwas zu essen.Er machte sich ein Brötchen und einen Kaffee und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer.Anschließend schaltete er den Fernseher ein und schaltete ein bisschen herum.Sofort wurde er fündig und guckte How I Met Your Mother auf Prosieben.Immerwieder biss er gedankenverloren von seinem Brötchen ab.Man könnte meinen,dass er sich auf HIMYM konzentrierte,aber im Gedanken war er bei Quinn." Was sie wohl grade macht?",dachte Will und nahm ein Schluck von seinem Kaffee.Bei HIMYM war grade Werbung und dann kamen die Nachrichten. Eigentlich interessierten ihn die Nachrichten nicht so,da es eh nichts spannendes dort vor kam.Doch was dann kam ließ sein Herz stehen."Heute Morgen wurde ein junges Mädchen von einem Auto schwer erwischt.Der Fahrer hat Fahrerflucht begonnen.Die Polizei fandet noch.Das Mädchen liegt zurzeit im städtischen Krankenhaus in Lima/Ohio auf der Intensivstation im Koma." Tränen sammelten sich in Will's Augen denn sie hatten ein Bild des Mädchens gezeigt.Ein großer Kloß bildete sich in Will's Hals.Das angefahrene Mädchen war Quinn. Will versuchte etwas zu machen,saß aber nur wie angewurzelt auf seinem Sofa.Warum musste immer ihm das passieren?warum musste er immer die Liebe seines Lebens verlieren?Nach einem langen Zeitraum konnte er seinen erstarrten Körper langsam wieder bewegen.Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und dann griff er zum Telefon.Anschließend wählte er die Nummer von Emma und Carl."Hallo?Emma Pillsbury?" "Hallo Emma,hier ist Will.Ich hab schlechte Neuigkeiten.Ich kann leider nicht zu euer Hochzeit kommen.Es gab bei mir einen schlimmen Vorfall in meiner Familie.",ließ er sich schnell einfallen und versuchte eine klare Stimme zu behalten."Ohh das tut mir leid,Will.Falls du reden willst.Carl und ich sind für dich da,ja?" "Danke Emma.",bedanke sich Will.Eine Träne rollte über sein Gesicht und seine Stimme und sein Körper fingen an zu beben.Deshalb wollte er das Gespräch auch so schnell wie möglich beenden."Na dann,ich muss los Emma.Bis dann!",verabschiedete er sich und legte auf.Dann stütze seinen Kopf in seine Hände und ließ seinen Tränen freien lauf. Warum Quinn?Warum ausgerechnet sie?! Er saß noch lange dort.Träne für Träne tropfte auf den Boden und mit jeder Minute wurde er trauriger und verzweifelter.Dann fasste er einen Entschluss:Er muss zu Quinn!Egal was kommt.Er muss einfach zu Quinn.Anschließend packte er seinen Autoschlüssel und seine Jacke und lieef hinuter zu seinem Auto,dass immernoch von vorherigen Abend am Rand der Straße stand.In weniger als einer Minute saß er in seinem Auto und wollte losfahren,doch aus irgendeinem Grund,sprang der Motor,zu seinem Entsetzen nicht an."Das kann doch nicht war sein!?",fluchte Will und haute gegens Lenkrad."Verdammt!" Ruckartig stieß er die Tür auf und ging hinaus.Anschließend schloss er die Tür wieder.Er musste einfach zum Krankenhaus kommen.Egal wie.Will musste eifach zu Quinn.Dann fasste er einen erneut einen Entschluss:Er ruft sich ein Taxi um so schnell wie möglich zu Quinn kommen. {C}Noch nicht mal nach 5 Minuten,bevor Will das Taxi gerufen hatte stand es auch schon vor seiner Tür.Bevor er sah,dass das Taxi ankam tippte er ungeduldig mit dem Fuß und ging auf und ab.Dann als er sah,dass das Taxi vor ihm hielt,ging er ruckartig los und setze sich schwungvoll hinein."Wohin soll's gehen?",fragte der Fahrer und sah in den Rückspiegel seines gelben Taxi's.Kurz blickte Will auf und bemühte sich mit klarer und lauter Stimme zu reden:"Zum Krankehaus,bitte."Doch am Ende des kurzen Satzes brach seine Stimme ungewollt ab. Nach 15 Minuten fahrt zum Krankenhaus am Rand von Lima gab Will schnell dem Fahrer des gelben Taxis 20 Euro und stieg ruckartig aus dem Taxi und schloss die Tür des Auto.Dann rannte er hoch zum Krankenhaus und kam außeratem an der Rezeption an."Im welchen Zimmer liegt Quinn Fabray,bitte?" Die farbige Frau an der Rezeption blickte gelassen zu dem Mann auf und machte sich dann langsam auf zum Computer um die Zimmer Daten rauszusuchen.Will wurde langsam ungeduldig.Dann endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit blickte die Frau auf."Haben Sie noch ihre Nachrichten gecheckt oder was?",fragte Will mit leicht genervten Unterton eährend er ungedulog mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden tippte."Junger Mann!Nicht frech werden,klar?!" Will nahm seine Hände hoch."Ich ja schon gut.In welchem Zimmer liegt sie denn jetzt?",fragte er gespielt freundlich."Geht doch.",nickte ihm die Frau zu."Sie liegt auf der Intensiv Station im 6 Stock im Westflügel,Zimmer 321.",sagte sie ebenfalls mit übertriebender freundlichkeit."Dankeschön." Er warf der Frau noch einen leicht genervten Blick zu.Danach machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl.Als er vor dem Fahrstuhl stand,sank seine Laune völlig in den Keller."Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!",fluchte er und wurde von der Frau hinter dem Tresen der Rezeption beobachtet."Verdammt."Dann blickte er sich kurz um und sah ein Paar Meter von ihm entfernt die Treppe."Na super!Achja übrigens.."Will drehte sich zur Rezeption um."Der Fahrstuhl ist kaputt." "Ja ich weiß."Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick mit der Frau gewechselt zu haben ging Will die Treppe bis in den 6 Stock hinauf. Schnaufend hiefte er sich die die letzte Treppen Stufe hoch.Seine Arme legte er auf ein Geländer und stützte sich ab.Nach einer Minute beschloss er weiter nach dem Zimmer zu suchen."Im Westflügel.",überlegte Will laut und drehte sich einmal planlos im Kreis."Ohh man....",stöhnte er und blickte sich erneut um.Vor ihm sah er dann ein riesen großes Schild in dem ein Grundriss des Krankenhauses gezeigt und mit den Wegen um zum West-,Ost-,Süd-,und Nordfüger zu bekommen.Will schlug seine Hände vors Gesicht."So dumm kann aber auch nur ich sein."Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd lief er zum Westflügel und kurz darauf fand er im Westflügel das Zimmer 321 in dem Quinn liegen sollte.Kurz bevor er die Klinke richtig runter gedrückt hatte tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter.Kurz zuckte er zusammen und drehte sich dann anschließend um.Es war eine Krankenschwester."Sir?Sie müssen bitte einen Mundschutz umlegen!" Sie zeigte zu einem Tisch auf dem sie lagen.Er nicte einfach nur gedankenverloren und dann ging er kurz zum Tisch,legte sich einen Mundschutz um und dann betrat er das Zimmer von Quinn. Maschinen standen um sie herum und Schläuche waren an ihr angeschossen.Auf dem Bildschirm sah man den Herzschlag.Langsam sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen.Er nahm sich mit zitternden Händen einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihr Bett.Quinn hatte Platzwunden an ihrem Kopf.Eine Träne rollte über Will's Wange und tropfte auf den weißen Boden des Zimmers.Wie sehr würde er sich wünschen,dass sie aufwachen würde?Was würde er dafür geben?Wann wird sie aufwachen?Wer hat ihr das Angetan?All diese Fragen schossen durch Will's Kopf und er wusste nicht wie er sie beantworten konnte.Ob er sie überhaupt beantworten kann.Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Krankenzimmers und ein Mann kam herein.Er trug ebenfalls einen Mundschutz und einen weißen Kittel."Guten Tag,Sir!",der Arzt reichte Will,seine Hand."Mein Name ist Matthew Ander,ich bin der behandelne Arzt von MissFabray.Und sie sind?" "Will Schueser." "Sind Sie ihr Vater?" "Nein,ich bin ihr Freund." Der Arzt nickte etwas verwirrt dann sagte er aber."Sie müssen jetzt gehen.Wir müssen noch ein Paar Behandlungen durchführen." Will nickte und stand auf.Bevor er den Raum verließ blickte er noch einmal auf Quinn und dann verschwand er nach draußen.Dann ging er wieder den Weg zurück den er gekommen war und stand schon bald Außeratem unten an der Treppe.Seine Augen glänzten immernoch vor Tränen,doch dies interressierte ihn nicht.Er wollte jetzt nur noch alleine sein.Draußen ging es an zu regnen und zu stürmen,aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum.Schweigend und mit geduckten Kopf verließ er das Krankenhaus,steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentasche und ging los.Sein Ziel war der Strand.An dem konnte er ungestört sein,da bei diesem Wetter eh keine Menschen,die noch klar bei Verstand sind,bei diesem Wetter draußen sein.Die Straßen waren wie leergefegt.Es war kein einziger Mensch zu sehen.Auch nicht sonderlich viele Autos fuhren auf den Straßen von Lima. Sein Atem war kalt und er frohr.Aber dies war ihm egal..Er wollte einfach nur auf andere Gedanken kommen.Am Strand unten angekommen setzte er sich auf einen der nassen Steine und sah hinaus auf das tosende Meer.Das kreischen von Möwen war hin und wieder zu hören,sonst hörte man nur den Wind wehen und den Regen auf die Erde prasseln.Will nahm sich ein Paar Steine und warf sie hinein ins Meer.Nach einiger Zeit die verschritten war thumb|291px|right fing Will an zu singen.Er legte all seinen Schmerz,all seine Trauer in den Song.Ihre Augen erschienen in seinem Kopf.Ihre wunderschönen blonden Haare.Ihre Stimme.All dies,legten ihm Tränen in seine braunen Augen.Die letzten Akkorde des Songs schmetterte er nur so und war außeratem nach dem Song.Erneut stiegen Tränen in seine Augen.Der Regen prasselte auf seine Körper und durchnässte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.Sein Herz zerriss bei dem Gedanken nie wieder Quinn's Stimme zu hören.Es gab nichts was seinen Schmerz in diesem Moment heilen könnte.Nur Quinn's Stimme zu hören..würde es heilen.Tränen liefen zusammen mit dem Regen sein Gesicht hinunter.Er hatte seinen Schatz gefunden,doch dieser wurde ihm gleich wieder aus seinen Händen gerissen.Will wusste,dass sie Chancen für Quinn zu überleben nicht sehr hoch waren.Sie hatte Glück,dass sie überhaupt noch künstlich am Leben gehalten werden konnte. Verschenkte Hoffnungen Monate vergingen und Quinn's Zustand besserte sich nicht.Jeden Tag in der Schule,wenn er ihren Platz sah,ihren Spind,etwas was ihn aun sie erinnerte und die den Chorraum,hatte er mit den Tränen zu kämpfen.Langsam fingen alle an sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen.Bei jedem machte er dicht.In den Glee Club Proben war er nie wirklich aufmerksam.Es machte ihn einfach zu sehr fertig.Jeden Tag saß er bei Quinn.Jeden Tag saß er neben ihrem Bett,hielt ihre Hand und ließ Tränen auf den Weg auf den Boden freien Lauf.Selbst Emma,seiner besten Freundin,erzählte er nichts.Jedesmal wenn Emma ein Gespräch anfangen wollte blockte er ab.Bei sich zu Hause lag er nur bei sich auf seinem Sofa und dachte nach.Manchmal saß er an der Wand im Flur und weinte.Meistens den ganzen Abend lang.Heute war wieder so ein Tag.Er schmiss seine Tasche weg und ließ sich die Wand herunter fallen.Bis aufeinmal sein Handy klingelte.Kurz atmete er nocheinmal durch und zückte dann sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche."Schuester?",meldete er sich."Hallo,Mr Schuester hier ist Matthew Ander.Wir müssen Ihnen leider etwas mitteilen..."Eine Pause entstand.Will schluckte. "Und was?" Erneut liefen Tränen seine Wange hinunter."Miss Fabray ist heute morgen verstorben.Die Ärzte haben alles versucht.Doch sie haben es nicht mehr geschafft.Es tut mir fürchterlich leid." Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals und er war erstarrt.Sein Handy fiel im aus der Hand und knallte auf den Boden.Seine Welt war nun zerstört.Das Akku sprang heraus genau vor seine Füße.Ein riesen Kloß steckte in seinem Hals fest und sein Augen verschwommen.Sein Atem wurde schwer und seine Haut wurde blass.Die Tränen tropften nur so auf sein Hemd.Er stütze seinen Kopf in seine Knie und fasste sich durch die Haare."Warum Quinn?",weinte er und seine Tränen wurden mehr und mehr.Er glich einem Häufchen Elend und so fühlte er sich auch.Immer musste er alles verlieren.Alles.Sein Leben schien für ihn keinen Sinn mehr zu haben.Sein Herz war ein Scherben Haufen und nun konnte niemand ihn mehr heilen.Den ganzen Tag saß er dort auf dem Boden und weinte. Doch manchmal bringt auch kämpfen nichts,wenn der Schmerz zu groß ist..... Mit roten Augen lief er durch die Schule.Sein Lächeln,das er jeden Tag hatte war verschwunden.Seine Augen waren rot,als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und sein Gang war geduckt.Die Schüler gingen an ihm vorbei als sei er ein nichts.Und Genau so fühlte er sich auch.Er fühlte sich wie ein nichts.Einfach nur ein unsichtbarer Mensch in den Schülermassen.Nur eine Person blickte besorgt hinter ihm her.Doch Will sagte nichts,er blickte sich auch nicht um oder grüßte jemanden wie sonst immer.Sein Blick war nur auf den Boden gerichtet.Dann jagte ihm etwas Tränen in die Augen...Er ging direkt an dem Spind von Quinn vorbei.Das hielt er nicht mehr aus.Sofort machte er kehrt und ging mit schnellen Schritten-die Laufen glichen-aus der Schule und setzte sich in seinen blauen Volvo und stützte seine Arme auf das schwarze Lenkrad.Sein Atem war schwer und seine Augen mit einem Schleier aus Tränen versiegelt.Die Schulglocke klingelte und die letzten Schüler rannten ins Schulhaus.Doch Will blieb einfach in seinem Auto sitzen.Will's Welt schien in diesem Moment unterzugehen.Immer hatte er nie Glück in der Liebe.Dann,nach 10 weiteren Minuten die er im Auto saß,schmiss er den Motor an und raste vom Parkplatz.Er raste über ein Paar rote Ampeln,doch es störte ihn wenig.Als er zu Hause ankam,öffnete er die Tür seiner Wohnung und knallte sie zu als er drinne war ging er mit schnellen Schritten auf den Kühlschrank zu und nahm sich eine Flasche Wodka hinaus und nahm auch gleich den ersten Schluck.Danach folgten etliche weitere Schlücke.Nach kurzer Zeit war er total voll und hatte alles komplett vergessen.In diesem Moment schien es für ihn,der einzige Ausweg gewesen zu sein.Auch wenn es nicht richtig war,fühlte es sich für ihn richtig an.Durch den Alkohol vergaß er es in diesem Moment erstmal,aber eine lang anhaltene Lösung wäre es nicht. Nachdem er die Flasche komplett aus getrunken hatte schmiss er sie einfach weg.Danach schmiss er sich in sein Bett und schlief schnell ein.Irgendwann Nachts wachte ihm auf und ihm war total übel.Sofort stand er auf und lief ins Badezimmer,wo er sich auch sofort übergab.Danach blickte er in den Spiegel.Gott,sah er schrecklich aus.Will schüttete sich etwas eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.Der Schmerz war wieder da.Erneut erschien das Bild von Quinn in seinem Kopf.Ihre glänzenden Augen.Ihre blonden Haare die im Wind wehten.Ihre Stimme und alles an ihr.Und erneut ronnen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht.Dann dachte er ncht lange nach und stellte sich so wie er war unter die Dusche und ließ eiskaltes Wasser auf ihn hinunter prasseln.Das kalte Wasser war ihm egal,er wollte einfach nur den Schmerz verdängen und versuchen ohne Alkohol auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.Will ließ sich an der Duschwand zu Boden gleiten.Sein ganzer Körper zitterte,doch er ignorierte es einfach und stütze seinen Kopf in seine Knie und fasste sich durch seine nassen Haare. Nach kurzer Zeit sprang er regelrecht auf und drehte das Wasser aus.Langsam wurde es ihm echt zu kalt unter dem Wasserstrahl.Schnell zog er sich die kalten und nassen Sachen aus und duschte noch einmal angenehm warm.Kurze Zeit später stand er auch schon in seinem Schlafzimmer und zog sich eine Boxershort an und irgendein Shirt,das er auf die schnelle aus dem weißen Fichtenholzschrank gegriffen hatte.Er zog sie über und ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.Es war dunkel in seiner Wohnung und er musste erneut aufstehen um das Licht anzuknipsen.Obwohl er vorhin mehr oder weniger warm geduscht hatte zitterte er und ihm war kalt.Will rieb sie die Hände und dann ging er in die Küche um sich einen Kaffee zu machen.Zu seinem Unglück knallte er gradewegs gegen eine Schranktür,die er wohl am Mittag geöffnet haben musste.Er murmelte etwas auf Spanisch.Wahrscheinlich Schimpfwörter und dann knallte er die Tür einfach zu.Sein Kopf dröhnte,als sei ein Auto drübergefahren und ihm war wieder übel.Sofort und ohne lange zu überlegen rannte er wieder zur Toilette und übergab sich erneut.Ihm ging es so dreckig wie noch nie in seinem Leben.Und er konnte versichern,dass es kein gutes Gefühl war,das er gerne mit anderen teilen wollte.Er war allein.Es schien als gönnte niemand ihm etwas.Niemand.Hatte er nicht auch mal ein wenig Glück verdient?Nur ein kleines bisschen.Währe das etwa zu viel verlangt?Anscheinend schon.Kopf schüttlend und sich währendessen die Schläfen reibend betrat.Wieder öffnete er seinen Schrank und kramte nach einer Jogginghose.Langsam wurde er ungeduldig.Anschließend hatte er endlich eine Hose gefunden und zog sie über. Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Herz schmerzte.Dann kam ihm eine Idee.Immer wenn es ihm schlecht ging half ihm singen.Also schnappte er sich seine Gitarre,stimmte sie vorher kurz und fing dann an zu singen Während er sang fühlte er sich frei und unbeschwert,doch in seinen Gedanken war er bei Quinn.Diesen Song widmete er ihr..Nach dem Song liefen die Tränen nur so seine Wange hinunter.Das war zu viel für ihn.thumb|300px|rightDiesen Schmerz hielt er nicht mehr aus und wollte nur zu Quinn.Dann fasste er schweren Herzens einen Entschluss.Will nahm sich einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier. Wenn du diesen Brief liest..werde ich wohl nicht mehr leben. Ich halte diesen Schmerz einfach nicht mehr aus. Vor ein Paar Monaten sind Quinn und ich zusammen gekommen und jetzt ist das passiert. Verdammt Emma,ich halte diesen Schmerz einfach nicht mehr aus. Bitte such nicht nach mir. Sag bitte den Glee Kids das ich sie liebe und sie vermissen werde,doch sie werden es nicht verstehen. Leb wohl Emma und viel Glück mit Carl.. In Liebe, Will Schuester... Er schmiss den Stift weg und nahm seinen Autoschlüssel und den Brief.Dann stieg er in sein Auto und fuhr kurz bei Emma vorbei um den Brief in ihren Briefkasten zu stecken.Nachdem er das getan hatte fuhr er zu einer Klippe in Lima.Er atmete durch und stieg aus seinem Auto und stand auch schon Sekunden später am Rand der Klippe.Sein Herz raste als er hinunter sah.Es war die höchste und gefährlichste Klippe weit und breit in Lima/Ohio und es waren schon viele Menschen wegen unaufmerksamtkeit dort umgekommen.Will schloss seine Augen und dachte nach... Sein Leben spielte sich sozusagen nocheinmal in seinem Kopf ab.Die negativen und die schönen.Sein Abschlussball,als er das erste Mal Terris Lippen auf seinen Gespürt hat.Der Moment an dem er sagte:Ja ich will!".Als seine Mutter verstarb und er am alleine am Grab stand und es einfach nur anstarrte.Die Momente indenen er sich mit Terri stritt und sich danach wieder mit ihr versöhnte.All dies kam in seinen Kopf vor bis er zu Quinn's Tot kam und er die Nachricht erfahren hatte.Diese ganzen Gedanken machten ihn traurig.Es regnete und er war völlig durchweicht.Erneut wanderte sein Bilck in die schwarze Tiefe.Er trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und atmete noch einmal ganz tief durch.Will's Tränen ronnen erneut sein Gesicht herunter wurden aber von dem Regen sofort wieder verwischt.Dann nahm er anlauf und sprang hinunter in die Tiefe.Seine Augen schloss er und seine Arme breitete er wie ein Vogel aus. Schweißgebadet wachte Will auf.Er hatte sich echt so einen Scheiß zusammen geträumt.Will hatte geträumt das Quinn gestorben war und er sich dann eine Klippe hinuntergestürzt hat.Schnell wanderte sein Blick auf seine Uhr auf dem Sofa."Ohh verammt.",stieß Will hervor.Es war 13:00 Uhr am Mittag und die Hochzeit begann in 10 Minuten und er musste sich noch fertig machen.Sofort sprang er auf und lief ins Schlafzimmer um seinen Anzug anzuziehen.Auf dem Weg in das Badezimmer stolperte er fast und lief dann weiter wobei er fast gegen die Tür rannte.Kurz atmete er durch und ging dann schnell,ohne zu laufen und zog sich schnell den Anzug über und ging schnell ins Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen.Dann saß er 5 Minuten später in seinem Auto und startete den Motor.Während er fuhr holte er sein Handy raus und schrieb Quinn eine SMS:"Ich vermisse dich so,Süße!" Will schmiss sein Handy auf den Beifahrersitz und konzentrierte sich weiter auf das Fahren. Hastig stieg Will aus seinem Auto.Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er sah,dass er nicht zu spät war.Schnell richtete er noch seine Krawatte.Er begrüßte alle Gäste und dann begrüßte er Emma mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und Carl mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.Emma lächelte Will leicht verliebt an,doch Will achtete nicht sehr darauf,denn er war dabei an Quinn zu denken.Erst durch die Kirchenglocken wurde er aufgeschreckt,die darauf hinweisen sollten das man reingehen soll.Alle betraten die Kirche und standen.Dann wurde alles still und es fing ein Piano an zu spielen.Vorne am Altar stand der Pfarrer und ein Paar Meter von dem Altar entfernt stand Carl in einem weißen Anzug.Emma kam mit Rusty,ihrem Vater, in die Kirche.Als sie bei Carl ankamen schüttelten sich Rusty und Carl die Hände.Anschließend hakte sich Emma bei Carl ein und die beiden gingen zum Altar.Der Pfarrer gab den Leuten ein Handzeichen."Wir sind heute hier versammelt,weil zwei wunderbare Menschen den Bund der Ehe eingehen wollen.",fing der Priester an."Und deshalb frage ich Sie,Carl Howell,wollen Sie die hier anwesend Emma Pillsbury lieben und ehren wie in guten und ich schlechten Zeiten?Dann antworten sie mit.." Carl unterbrach ihn."Ja,Ich will!"Carl steckte Emma den Ehering an den Finger.Die Menschen lachten kurz und Cark zwinkerte Emma grinsend zu."Und das gleiche frage ich nun Sie,Emma Pillsbury-Howell,wollen Sie den hier anwesenden Carl Howell lieben und ehren so wie in guten und in schlechten Zeiten?Dann..." Wieder wurde er unterbrochen."Ja,ich will!" Dann steckte Emma Carl den Ring an."Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Nun lehnte sich Carl zu Emma hinüber und küsste sie sanft und innig.Applaus brach unter den Zuschauern aus und alle standen auf.Und dann hieß es feiern! Emma und Carl machten am Anfang einen schnellen Tanz zu Edge of Glory von Lady Gaga.Die Gäste,darunter auch Will,feuerten sie mit Klatschen an.Als sie fertig waren,brach tosender Applaus aus und man hörte Pfeifen.Beide lachten und Emma legte ihren Kopf auf Carl's starke Schulter.Als der Applaus sich wieder legte setzten sich die beiden wieder an ihrem Tisch.Emma saß in der Mite von Will und Carl.Alle lachten viel und hatten Spaß.Carl nahm einen Schluck Sekt und dann fiel ihm etwas ein:"Will?Emma hat von deinen Tanzkünsten erzählt." Will sah Emma an."Und da wollte ich mal fragen,ob du vielleicht einmal zeigen könntest was du kannst." "Jetzt?",fragte Will verwundert."Ja jetzt,bitte." Will nahm einen lurzen Atemzug."Okay,wenn du willst. " Dann schlug Carl einmal mit einem Löffel gegen sein Sektglas.Alles wurde ruhig und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Carl."Mein Freund Will würde gerne etwas vortanzen." Nun richteten sich alle Blicke auf Will,welcher sich erhob,sein Jackett auf den Stuhl hängte und dann nach vorne auf die Tanzfläche ging.Dann flüsterte er dem DJ etwas ins Ohr.Dann dehnte er kurz seine Arme ein bisschen und dann erklang auch schon die Musik.Es lief "There She Goes".Will legte ein Paar atemberaubende Breakdance Moves hin und hatte die Menge auch sofort in seinem Bann.Jedem,der ihm zusah,stand der Mund offen.Will bekam Standing Ovaisions.Will verbeugte sich und ging wieder auf seinen Platz.Ebenfalls Carl und Emma standen die Münder offen.Er fing an zu lachen und setzte sich neben die beiden."Das ...war...Wow!",sagte Carl beeindruckt. Es war 18:00 als Will nach Hause fahren wollte.Will verabschiedete sich von allen mit einer Umarmung.Als Carl nicht hinsah gab Emma einen kurzen und flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.Der Mann mit den braunen Haare war ein wenig verwundert,doch Emma drehte sich um und ging wieder zu Carl an den Tisch.Er schluckte und drehte sich um.Dann ging er zu seiner kantter Karre.Während er zum Auto ging dachte er über die Tat von Emma nach und schüttelte den Kopf,Jemanden davon zu erzählen,hatte er nicht vor.Als Will bei sich ankam war es halb sieben.Dann kam er auf eine Idee.Er schnappte sein Handy und rief Quinn an. "Hallo?",meldete sich Quinn. "Hey Schatz,hier ist Will." "Hey Süßer." "Hast du vielleicht Lust auf einen gemütlichen Abend bei mir,Schatz?",fragte er und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen. "Es gibt nichts was ich lieber machen würde.",grinste Quinn. Will lachte."Gut.In einer halben Stunde bei mir?" "Gerne." "Ich liebe dich!" "Ich dich auch,Schatz!" Dann legte er auf und schmiss sein Handy auf den Tisch.EIn breites Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht und anschließend zog er sein Sofa aus,da es auch ein Schlafsofa war.Er machte alles romantisch.Will legte ein Paar Decken auf das Sofa und machte es gemütlich.Ein Paar Kerzen zündete er ebenfalls an und dunkelte das Licht ab.Einfach alles was man für einen romantischen Abend zu zweit brauchte.Und dann klopfe es auch schon.Wieder grinste er.Anschließend ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.Schon bevor er reagieren konnte,sprang Quinn ihm schon in die Arme und flüstere ihm ins Ohr:"Ich hab dich so vermisst!" Kurz danach gaben sie sich einen langen und innigen Kuss.Will nahm Quinn's warme und weiche Hand und führte sie in das Wohnzimmer.Sie war total überwältigt davon,was für eine Mühe sich Will gegeben hat.Ihr Mund stant weit offen.Wieder lachte Will und machte ihren Mund zu.Dabei sagte er locker:"Mund zu,sonst kommen fliegen rein."Danach kuschelten sie sich eng aneinander auf dem Sofa und guckten sich immer wieder verliebt in die Augen."Du bist wunderschön!",hauchte Will und gab ihr einen langen und intensiven Kuss. ---- Mia (: <3 Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash